Everything Comes With Consequences
by pleadingthefifths
Summary: A one night stand with Damon after Stefan's death was all Bonnie needed to resurrect Elena and get the hell out of town before something was ruined. A year later, Elena and Damon are married and Bonnie's given birth to proof the cure worked. Post partum doesn't make it easier, but when truth comes out there's no telling the hell to come.


Disclaimer: This is just an insight of what happened between post finale and Bonnie's return, there's a lot of vagueness which will be cleared up soon. There will be a detailed version of this chapter sometime. Next chapter is much more detailed.

Sheila is supposed to look like greyson_land on instagram, and Jasmine Sanders when she's older, so imagine that.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Fine eyebrows help create an irate expression across the witches face, her hand charging toward his chest multiple times causing him to let out an "Ow," and his hand covers his chest.

"What the hell was that for?!" Now it's his turn for confusion to cross his visage, arms outstretched on each side.

"You promised! You promised you weren't going to abandon me again, then you go and sacrifice yourself to Cade?!" Anger paints her now, and before she knows it, she's back to hitting his chest again.

When Damon's has enough of it, he grabs both her hands with one of his. He may be human now, but he's still naturally stronger. "Would you knock it off? I thought I was doing the right thing."

She yanks her hands away. "You know I don't even know why I bothered to listen to you anyway," Her back has turned so she can storm off but before she can take a step she feels her arm being grabbed.

There was a lot of anger that night, maybe some healing too. Whatever it was, it couldn't happen again.

* * *

"Are you still avoiding me?" He stands at the doorway, and for once he's not being sarcastic.

She sighs heavily before she speaks. "No one's avoiding you, Damon." It's a lie, they both know it.

"Really because the last few weeks beg to differ. You haven't even looked at me since that night." He takes hesitant steps into the room.

"I thought we agreed to never discuss that again." As she speaks she doesn't waver from her spell books, she's made it her sole mission to wake Elena, and Damon should be ecstatic, yet he isn't.

He knows what she's doing, pushing him out, not letting him love her, and he has no idea what to do about it.

* * *

It's been eight months. Since then, Bonnie's relocated in Ghana, she barely speaks to anyone from Mystic Falls. Elena calls, but it's brief and she doesn't speak to Damon, none since he last spoke to him after telling him she'd miss the wedding. She talks to Matt slightly more than that. The only person she's kept up with honestly is Caroline, as if Caroline would have it any other way. Especially after three months to their move.

"I know, it's crazy. I swear I haven't gotten my period since I got here. At first I thought I was jetlegged, but I should definitely had had one by now."

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test, Bon." The suggestion was meant to be a joke, giving to her knowledge she's only been with Enzo who was still a vampire at the time, but her tone was serious unintentionally.

"Oh, yeah right!" She chuckled.

A few hours later, Bonnie found herself taking Caroline's advice. She knew there was no way she could be pregnant with a vampire's child so why not humor the idea.

Usually, there are invisible ropes pulling her mouth up into a smile, but once optics caught a glimpse of two vermillion lines shining upon white plastic there was no controlling the frown, furrowed eyebrows and wide optics. "No, no." She shakes her head, a nervous upward tilt of her lips feigns a grin. "This isn't happening." She whispers to herself, but the next test tells her it is.

"I'm telling you, you must have make a mistake. Can you please try again?" There's pity on her face, but the nurse doesn't buy it.

"I've already ran this test twice, you're pregnant, miss Bennett."

So, she's told everyone the news, and now she must return to Mystic Falls so her baby can be an American citizen, but then she's coming back, she swears by it.

The pregnancy was hard, she couldn't have this baby, it's a discussion she had with Caroline, but she was the last Bennett, the only one to continue her line.

At least she didn't give birth alone, Caroline was there, she was there for most of Bonnie's pregnancy, the depress too, but when the blood got too much, she couldn't stay in the room.

The aberrations came when she was sleeping. Even with the other side gone, the ancestors still had a hold on her.

You have to protect this baby.

You have to continue the legacy.

Grams and Lucy, it was always them.

Eventually, the voices drove her insane. She had already been yelling at Sheila, staring at her the way a mother who doesn't want her baby does, and when she showed up to Caroline it only got worse.

Keep her away from vampires.

Keep her away from vampires.

"Bonnie!" The blonde is eager to wrap her arms around her magical friend.

"Hey, Care." Her smile is returned but she's unable to return the hug due to the carrier in her hand. She's already done this with Matt already.

"Oh, my god!" It's a whisper yell, and Caroline can't wait until the twins return because cousin Shelia is all they've been talking about meeting. "Bon, she's beautiful!"

"Thank you." There could be more enthusiasm where Bonnie was concerned, but something she could do without is having to look at the face that looks exactly like someone you wish it didn't.

"She kind've looks like—"

For once, Caroline stops herself and doesn't answer to raised eyebrows. There's no denying it. The light honey colored baby had light brown hair, but despite the mix of genes, the nose, mouth and eyebrows were undeniably her father's. Not to mention that rare pale blue she has lighting up her eyes.

She's not sure when it happens, but it's the middle of the night and she's standing over Caroline with a stake in her hand, when Caroline asks her what she's doing with a stake in her hand, she runs. She doesn't stop driving and when she does she realizes she's at her mother's.

* * *

Sometimes she just wants her gone, and when she finally says it she feels terrible. She loves Shelia, but doesn't want her around. Adoption is a choice, but let's be real, she couldn't let her kid think she's a freak show when the powers kick in. She needs to know about it. Bonnie still has a duty to her ancestors.

It's been days and she's not answering Caroline's calls, but she knows Shelia's in good hands. She debates not returning at all, why return to the houses that only remind her of her dead relatives? She had planned to move to Atlanta, close to where Lucy lived, the real one.

When she does return, she feels better. She got whatever she was looking for, or so she thought. At one point there was a three week inpatient hospital visit, she left with medicine. There's still a disconnect, but it seems to be small now. She doesn't yell at Shelia at much anymore, she's pretty sure this is how a mother's supposed to feel. It's been three months, and she plans to move to Atlanta in two. Yet, Damon and Elena are planning on visiting from North Carolina soon. Last she heard they were trying for a baby, but it didn't seem to be happening as easy as they planned. Bonnie's not even sure Damon even wants kids. Now she has one. It'll be there first time seeing Shelia, if they're anything like Caroline, they won't be so vocal with the resemblances.

* * *

She's not sure she's ready yet.


End file.
